


Take a Chance

by LunnarEclipse



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Reader Is Not MC, Romance, You work in a coffee shop, after the whole coffee report debacle, guess who started playing mm again, original i know, this takes place during jaehee's route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunnarEclipse/pseuds/LunnarEclipse
Summary: You spend your days working at a local cafe, and you find it a tad bit embarrassing that you've developed a crush on a customer that you've hardly shared more than a few words with. When confronted about these feelings, a chance is given to finally do something about them. Do you decide to take it?





	Take a Chance

You found it a little odd when you noticed that she started coming by more frequently.

You found it a little odd when you began to expect her to stop by almost every day.

You found it a little odd when you would feel disappointed if she was a no show.

You found it especially _frustrating_ however,when you realized that you had become practically conditioned to feel excited should you ever spot a woman with brown hair wearing a suit.

The two of you hardly knew each other after all, and the most contact the both of you had shared were those small bits of polite conversation that passes between a customer and employee.

All you were certain of, was that her name was Jaehee Kang, she worked for some company called C&R, and that she enjoyed the more bitter brews with an occasional cafe mocha whenever she wanted to splurge a little.

...And that you were _certainly_ crushing on her.

It was a little embarrassing to admit that you had developed feelings for someone that you rarely ever really spoke to but… the heart wants what the heart wants, you supposed.

You had thought you were being as inconspicuous as possible about these feelings, but one morning after you had greeted her with a vibrant smile and a coy,

“The usual, Jaehee?”

One of your coworkers that was stationed as a barista decided to tease you later that day when you were on your lunch break.

“So… how long have you been crushing on that petite business woman, hmm?”

You had nearly choked on your food when she asked that question, and your mind scrambled to come up with a believable excuse as she plopped into the chair across from you.

“I…” you stopped, and took a sip of your water to clear up your throat and wash down any pieces of food. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh don’t worry, I’m not going to give you a hard time about it. I just wanted to know if my suspicions were true.”

You glanced up at her, unsure of how to respond. Your eyes flitted from your half-eaten lunch, to some scuffs on the table, and then to her nametag. The name Angie was present in big bold letters, a few glittery star and flower stickers placed along the borders. She was a bright cheery presence, a woman with short curly black hair and dark brown eyes. You had always thought that she was far too beautiful to be working in a place like this.

It did not appear as though she was questioning you with malicious intent, so there was no real downside to talking to her about this, right? Who knows, maybe she could even offer you a few pointers because you certainly doubted that you’d have the guts to do something as sly as write your number on her receipt or something.

When you finally gathered up enough courage to look Angie in the eyes, you gave her a sigh.

“Was is that obvious?”

She laughed and gave you a consolatory pat on the arm. “I dunno if everyone is as observant as me, but if it makes you feel any better, I don’t think that she’s caught on to your feelings.”

“That’s something, I guess. Although, she doesn’t really seem like the kind of girl that has especially honed senses for these kinds of things.”  

Which you had to admit, made you a little nervous. It would be a little disheartening to know that Jaehee had only thought of your flirting as simple courteous comments… even if your attempts to flirt had been pretty abysmal.

“I think she may actually be surprisingly sensitive, she just acts that way because she’s getting ready to go to work,” Angie said, as she sipped her fruit smoothie.

Her comment took you by surprise, but the more you started to recollect on Jaehee’s behavior, the more Angie’s statement rang true. You had to admit that you had been rather nosy as you tried to listen in on the conversations that Jaehee had started to hold with your cafe’s manager. It seemed as though she was doing research on coffee and its ties to the business world, and you had picked up scraps of a side note that her company was interested in starting their own chain.

Even though she had been very diligent and serious with her work, she also exuded an air of kindness as she made rounds and spoke to different people. You could not help but smile when you caught how enthusiastic she looked when they showed her how to work the various coffee makers, and told her about which combinations created the best flavors.

Angie poking your shoulder roused you out of your reverie, and you flushed as you uttered an apology for spacing out like that.

“It’s okay! I’m just gonna guess that you going quiet means that I was probably right about her being sensitive. Do you think you’re going to ever ask her out?”

Your eyebrows furrowed as you thought that idea over, and you began to pick apart a napkin as your fidgeted in your seat. “I… don’t know. It would be really nice to just go and ask, but the idea of being rejected is just too much--”

“Well you don’t necessarily have to ask her to go on a date straight out the gate. Why don’t you slip her your number?”

You narrowed your eyes a bit, and started to wonder if she could read minds since you had thought of that lame attempt earlier. “I don’t know, Angie," you said, and made a face. "I always thought that was a little… weird.”

“Oh come on, why don’t you just take a chance? Even if she never texts or calls you, at least you can say that you tried.”

She had a point.

With a resigned sigh you gave her a small nod. “I’ll… I’ll try.”

 

~*~

The day that you had managed to gather up enough determination to give Jaehee your number came and went. You spent the time waiting for some sort of response, and as night slowly crept up, you began to get anxious and believe the initial doubts that had plagued you days earlier. You were just about to throw in the towel when your phone went off, and a text box popped up that said,

“Maybe: Jaehee”

You had unlocked your phone as quickly as you could, a shy smile on your face as you read the message,

_Hello, this is Jaehee Kang. I have to admit, that I was rather surprised when I found your number on the back of my receipt. But you seem very genuine, and I am always fond of our morning chats so… I was hoping if we could have a chance to get to know each other better ^^_

The first few texts had been a little awkward, but soon you found yourself growing more and more comfortable the longer the conversation went on. The both of you texted long into the night, and when the good night messages had been sent, you gave yourself a pat on the back for a job well done.

From there, everything just seemed so natural. She would call you almost every night and retell the events of her day, and you would do the same. You understood that she was incredibly busy with her work, so you kept the texts to a minimal throughout the day, instead opting to sending her encouraging messages or pictures you would find of this actor named Zen she was so fond of.

Even though you two were hitting it off, she always seemed a little hesitant whenever it came to revealing anything about her past. She had no issues discussing her personal life, as she would often come to you to rant about her monster of a boss or some of the drama that would arise amongst the guests that her fundraising group invited to their annual party.

You never wanted to pry, and guessed that she would tell you when the time came. But when the two of you talked over the phone you could tell that something was bothering her, and whenever you would ask about it, she would dismiss your worries and bring up another topic.

You sat on a stool, pensive, as you rolled a straw between your fingers while your mind became muddled from these thoughts. The shop was closed, and you were currently taking a break from helping clean up the work stations before a sharp whistle brought your attention back to the counter.

It was Angie, and she pointed to the door. “Someone’s here to see you.”

Confused, you looked over to where she indicated and your eyes widened when you saw Jaehee outside. She was still in her work clothes, and although she was currently standing near one of the outdoor tables, it was obvious she had been waiting for you to wrap up.

You turned your head to focus on Angie, your request apparent in your expression, and she waved you away.

“Don’t worry about us, we got this covered. Go.”

After you had gathered your things, you walked out of the cafe and made your way over to Jaehee.

“Hey, Jaehee,” you called out.

The brunette whirled around when she heard your voice and she flushed when you smiled at her. “I’m sorry if I interrupted your work,” she muttered.

“No, don’t worry about it. I was just helping cleanup.” you saw her relax slightly once you said this. “What are you doing here?”

“I… I am not quite sure.” her voice was quiet, almost meek, and you started to get a little worried. This was the first time you had ever seen her like this.

“Jaehee, is everything okay?”

She went silent for a bit, her lips pursed, before she took a few steps closer to you. “Can we walk? I need to clear my head…”

You gave a slow nod, and pushed your concern aside as you followed her down the sidewalk.

After a few moments, she let out a long sigh, before she finally began to speak.

“I’m sorry if I am acting strange it’s just… you know how hard I have been working on the coffee project, yes?”

“Of course.”

“Well… Mr. Han told me that I would have to rewrite the report because he was unhappy with the one that I handed in to him.”

You grimaced, and looked over at her. “What’s his problem? What you had was perfect, everyone thought it was.”

“That is the problem… he did not want me to put as much passion as I did into this project, since the company does not require the revenue from starting up such a business. He told me that I should forge the numbers so that it would look like a bad investment, and then his father would have another department work on it, or just forget about it altogether.”

“That doesn’t make any sense!” you snarl. “First he wants you to do _all_ this research to make sure it’s perfect, but when you do your job, he throws a fit at what he constantly commends you for? What an asshole…”

She gave a dry chuckle in response. “You are too kind… I know it’s all because I am not good enough.”

You stopped in your tracks, completely stunned by what you had just heard. “What did you say?”

Jaehee saw that you weren’t following her anymore, and she flinched under your intense gaze. “I… I…” she stammered, before she took a deep breath to settle her nerves. “I did not do what I was told, and because of that, I have not only wasted my valuable time, but the company’s time as well. I should have just given up on the coffee report when I was instructed to. It was silly of me to think that this would go anywhere.”

You could tell that she knew you were getting irritated by her self-deprecating comments, but you wanted to find out exactly why she even felt the need to put herself down in the first place. “What makes you say that? You did your job, and honestly, I’m happy that you found something you could take pride in.”

“Thank you… but I…” her hands clenched into fists, and she took a few moments to compose herself because she walked over to you. “I put up with everything that Mr. Han does because I need this job. Working for his company allowed me to be independent, and have financial stability during a time of my life where I lacked any form of structure. My… my parents died when I was fairly young, and the family that took care of me, only saw me as a burden.”

You were taken aback, shocked that she would reveal something so brazenly. “I’m… sorry. I… don’t really know what else to say…” you whispered, slightly relieved when she smiled softly up at you.

“It’s alright…” she paused for a brief moment, before she continued on with her story. “When I graduated from college, they wanted me out of the house as soon as possible, and if it weren’t for Mr. Han offering me the position of his chief assistant, I don’t know what would have happened to me.”

“Jaehee,” you began, and grabbed a tight hold of her hand. The sudden contact caused the both of you to blush, but you pushed through the small mental celebration to proceed with your point.

“I understand the need to feel grateful for everything that he has done, and I will not stop you from feeling this way either. But I hope you understand that things have changed. You are no longer that scared girl who felt as though her whole world was falling apart around her. You are a strong accomplished woman who can hold her own.”

You saw that she made to speak up and interrupt you, but you placed a finger to her lips. “What I’m saying is, you are a completely different person now. Why do you think you aren’t deserving of more? You shouldn’t need to feel as though C&R is your lifeboat, and that without it, you’re sinking. It has allowed you to develop the necessary skills needed to be successful and independent.”

You removed your finger and placed the free hand on her shoulder. “Don’t you think it’s time to find a career that will accept the new woman that you have become?”

The both of you stood there, staring at one another, the sound of passing cars and the chirping of cicadas filling the cool night air. A nearby street lamp provided just enough light so that you could see her accentuated features. The small slope of her nose, her sharp cheekbones, and her warm golden eyes that glinted with emotion. Was it gratitude, or perhaps…?

A gentle hand pressing against your cheek caused you to jump in surprise, and your vision went cross for a split second before you realized that Jaehee had leaned forward to kiss you. Her lips were soft, and the embrace was delicate, only lasting a few seconds before she pulled away.

Although her face was tinted a slight red, she had a tender smile on her visage. “Thank you… I suppose I had grown so accustomed to my life as is, that it was almost reflexive that I discard something that made me happy to retain that sense of normalcy.”

You gave an awkward laugh, still a bit shook up that _Jaehee_ had been the one to make the first move. “I hope I didn’t get too carried away… it just upsets me that you don’t see how amazing you are. Or that that pompous jerk doesn’t seem to realize how valuable of an employee you are.”

Jaehee laughed, and intertwined her fingers with yours, her grip tightening slightly. “Thank you, again, for being so encouraging. No one has ever really stood up for me like that before… I am grateful that you believe in me so much.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” you grinned, and leaned forward so that your foreheads touched. “You’re absolutely fantastic.”

"I'm so glad I met you," Jaehee whispered, before she gave you another kiss. As she pulled alway, she started to tug on your hand. “Would you mind if I spent the night at your place?”

“I don’t think I’d have it any other way,” you said, as you began to lead her in the direction of your home.

You made a mental note to to commend Angie on her advice. Maybe taking that risk hadn't been such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> jaehee is an angel that much be protected. i started playing mm again so ofc i went with the best route as my reintroduction. also, i don't hate jumin. he is my best boy. but in this route he is an absolute doodoo head so he 1000% deserves the roasts he gets here. 
> 
> anyways, i love jaehee kang & wanted to write something cute. hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
